The New Life
by strifequalls01
Summary: Its been 3 years since Al came back to normal, & he has been shown the most complicated obstical ever, love EdxWinry Al Elric in love
1. When Everything Went Back to Normal

It's been 5 years since that day. I'm trying to get used to not having to check for rust on my body or worrying when it rains. My brother has been going out with Winry a lot lately...I wonder if they're...nevermind. I got used to my legs & body so I went out for a walk. I grabbed what they call an iPod full of punk rock & left the house going into town. I put in the headphones listening to This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars & waved at Styx who was running a bar called The Crimsion Moon. I walked into a restaurant called The Cloudy Heaven which was runned by a man named Kisuke. "Hey Alphonse, whatcha havin?" he asked. "The triple breakfast with a hashbrown" I awnsered. He nodded & put the order up. I looked around the place taking in the normal style decor & the smell of food...but...someone caught my eye. She was pretty & cute with her long black hair & chestnut eyes. She was wearing these leather gloves & was just staring into nothing. She saw me watching her & she smiled giving a small wave. I blushed & waved back looking away. Man, was she pretty. Kisuke brought out my plate & said "Here ya go man...want a Dr. Pepper with that?" I said "Yes dude, thank you". He nodded & looked at the cute girl 3 seats down from me. He said "I saw you looking at her. You took interest?" I blushed & looked down "Yeah…she's cute..." He chuckled & said "Her name is Jade. She asked me about you. Said you always looked like your depressed & stuff" I looked at her again & sighed "Maybe she's right" He handed me the Dr. Pepper & said "Well enjoy your breakfast Al." I nodded & started eating.

After I finished the food I wondered how Ed's doing right now with Winry. I shrugged & pulled out a $20 & placed it with the bill. I said "Oy, Kisuke, im out." He nodded to me & I walked by the lady named Jade. She grabbed my arm & made me sit beside her. I looked at her wondering what she was thinking about doing. She held her arm out & said "Hi...I'm Jade!" I blushed & took her hand shaking it "I'm Alphonse...but people call me Al for short" She giggled & nodded "Ok Al." She patted my head & smiled. Kisuke walked up to the bar & placed a tray of a 6 pack of a Dr. Pepper smirking. I looked at Kisuke & smiled. Jade handed me a slip of paper & said "This is my number. Call me if you wanted to hang out." I took it & nodded taking a Dr. Pepper & stands. I smiled to Jade & walked out gripping the paper thinking how I got a girl's number...sweet


	2. Home Sweet School?

When I got home I was listening to My Hero by Foo Fighters, full from the Triple Breakfast with hashbrown from The Cloudy Heaven. Man Kisuke knows how to make them. When I open the door to the house, Ed was already home asleep on the couch. I chuckled putting the black blanket over him. He cooed like a baby & cuddled the blanket like it was his old teddy bear. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. I downed the Pepper like it was water sighing "Wonder how Ed & Winry's date went" I shrugged & grabbed another Dr. Pepper downing half of it. I walked into my room & sat down in my bed & started thinking...then I realized I still got Jade's number. I took out my cell & punched in the number. It ranged twice & awnsered. "Ello?"  
"Uh…Jade…it's me, Al"  
"Al! What's up?"  
"Nothing much, you?"  
"Same here"  
"Cool, so listen…I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow…say…5?"  
There was a giggle as she awnsered "Of course! It could be…a date!"  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…a date? A DATE!? Holy crap…  
I gulped & awnsered "Uh…yeah...sure, a date."  
She giggled & said "Sweet! Meet up at The Cloudy Heaven at 5?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Great! See ya then!"  
The line went dead  
"Holy…ED!"  
I ran down stairs & into the living room almost tripping over Mr. Kittypuff, our cat. I grabbed Ed & shook him awake. "Brother…Brother…wake up"  
His eyes opened up like he was high or something as he yawn. "Al…what the hell…what's wrong?"  
"I need advice"  
He sighed & said "Al we've been through this…your 3rd leg is not a play thing"  
I looked at him crazy & said "What? NO! I asked a girl out & she said yes. She's pretty & cute & her name is Jade. Got any advice?"  
He said "Ohhhhhh…yeah I got some advice"  
He stood up & walked to the garage & pulled out the roll around chalkboard that teacher used for us when we were kids. He wrote a number 1 on the board,  
"First rule when you are out on a date, look nice. Don't look like a bum. That means: no shorts, no dumbass shirts, no tank tops, no sandals, no wacked out hairdos, & no hats. Always wear your jacket because she might be cold." I nodded. So wearing "IT'S THE FREAKING WEEKEND" T-shirt is out of the question.  
He wrote a number 2 on the board & a few notes.  
"Second rule of dating, always be a gentleman. Don't act like a douche or an asshole. Be yourself." So the shy, quiet, Alphonse. Great.  
NUMBER 3!  
"Third rule, good hygiene. That means: take a bath, put cologne on, put some deodorant on, wash your hair, & for god sakes brush your teeth." He smelt my breath "Triple Breakfast with hashbrown?" I nodded. He chuckled & said "Kisuke knows how to make them good" There was a knock on the front door as it opened "Hallo?"  
Ed yelled "We're in the living room Winry!"  
Winry walked into the doorway of the living room smiling "So Professor Edward, what are we learning today?"  
Ed chuckled & said "Looks like Al here got himself a date with a girl named Jade"  
Winry cocked an eyebrow & said "Wait, Jade? Long black hair & scarlet eyes Jade?" I nodded & said "Yeah why?" She laughed & said "That's my best friend!" I went wide eyed. That's her friend? Oh shit…Winry grabbed the chalk & eraser from Ed & erased everything off the board & wrote a lot of freaking notes on the board

"FIRST & ONLY RULE ON GOING OUT WITH JADE LEONE! Follow what your bro did with me & you'll be fine!" I tilted my head & looked to Ed. Ed smiled & said "Just follow what I told you" I nodded & looked at the clock "I better get ready.." they nodded & smiled to each other & then to me as Ed said "Bout time you got out of the house Al, I got tired seeing you always by yourself." Winry nodded & smiled "She found her good type…last boy left her waiting at the restaurant" I stood tall & nodded walking to the bathroom "let's get started…"


	3. Date Night

Its been an hour. My first date & im sitting at the bar with 4 cans of Dr. Pepper already gone. Kisuke walked across the bar to me cleaning shot glasses that a drunk punk puked in & sighed "she stood you up ah?" I lowered my head nodding small "My first date…at least now I know how it feels." Kisuke nodded & sighed looking around the bar "barely any customers…wonder if I should put an ad up…" I shrugged & laid my head on the bar "You might get more customers if you do…" Kisuke looked at me & sighed again grabbing the bill of mine & ripped it up "free drinks for you for now on Al…" I looked up to him & smiled a little. "Thanks Kisuke." He nodded & walked to a man ready for a drink. I looked at the time…6:49. "Kisuke…im gonna leave…" Kisuke waved to me pouring a mix of Coke & Jack Daniels for the man in a cowboy hat. I walked to the door as the cowboy stopped me & he said "love is a pain in the ass son." I nodded & awnsered "just like life sir" He smiled & let me pass.  
I walked out of the restaurant & started my way back home drinking some of my Dr. Pepper from the bar as a girl bumped into me hard making me fall & spill my drink. She fell too as she tries to stand & looked at me saying "sorry! I didn't mean too! I'm just hurrying to my date on time…." I stood slowly shaking my head "no no…its good. No harm done lady" She helped me up & looked at me as I looked at her & I almost started running but I didn't…"hi Jade…" Jade blushed a bit looking at the Cloudy Heaven & then to me "y-you were on time…" I nodded & lowered my head so she wouldn't see my eyes & started backing away "an hour & forty nine minutes…" she walked up to me fast & grabbed my arm muttering "n-no please don't leave, I can explain!" I shook my head & whispered as a tear fell from my cheek "my first chance at love, & I was left there looking like a fool…but I should thank you…" She looked at me; I could tell she was ready to cry as I muttered "Kisuke gave me free drinks for now on…because of today…" I let another tear fall as I turned around & started for home again but she kept a good grip on my arm "no! Please! let me explain! I was tired of guys leaving me to wait for them & I thought you were gonna do the same thing so I waited until I thought you were there! I-I didn't know you were gonna be on time…please don't leave…" She was sobbing hugging my arm at her small form as she whispered "Please Alphonse…don't be like them…" I lowered my head & took my arm away…& wrapped both of my arms around her small self as I mutter "as long as this doesn't happen again… I will never leave…" Jade looked up to me, her eyes are red from sobbing as she comes close to me & kisses my nose "t-thank you for understanding…" I nodded & came closer to her kissing her softly "no problem…"

well thats it guys! let me know how you like it! & remember Dr. Pepper Is Awesome Please please please tell me if you want a continued story of this!


End file.
